Just a bit off
by AnimeRockMusic0315
Summary: Itachi had always been a bit different from the others. 'Special' as some people would call it. Because of his condition, he wasn't going to be able to have a normal life. But he'd prove them all wrong as he grew up. No, he wasn't messed up all. He was just a bit off.
1. Birth

**Just a Bit Off**

**A/N: So this was a random idea that popped into my head, just a few days ago. And with that being said here it is. Enjoy and review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Birth_

Mikoto's first pregnancy was painful and scary.

_June 9th_

_"QUICK PEOPLE, MOVE IT! She's losing too much blood." All Mikoto could see was white and even that was being clouded by the tears in her eyes. It was painful, all of it from the way they were pushing her towards the ER to the sound of Fugaku, her husband for two years, sobbing voice. Her eyes begging to shut, she just wanted it to all go away but they kept waking her up saying 'don't die on us.'_

_But she wanted to die, so she closed her eyes and let herself slowly drift away._

_"What's happening, " Fugaku questioned. "Sir calm down it's-" he cut the doctor off, screaming "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! Tell me what's happening." His face was red and his eyes were tearing, there was no way he was about to lose his wife. He had to know what was happening. They had just finished hooking Mikoto to the machines, she looked almost pale and lifeless. 'No,' he shook his head in disbelief. 'She can't be dying.'_

_The doctors being running test one her, it was about 5 maybe 6 of them. They were checking her breathing, blood pressure, heart rate, and everything else. None of them would answer Fugaku's pleading cry._

_After a few agonizing minutes one of the male nurses spoke up, "I found the problem." All the doctors and Fugaku turned their heads towards him. "Well what is it." the head doctor asked. The guy turned around towards Fugaku, then to the doctors, and finally back to Fugaku "she's going in to labor."_

_'she's going into labor' those words replayed through his head like a broken record. 'Labor' no that couldn't be true. They had both taken measures to avoid that because they weren't ready for children. Using things like birth control, and such there was no way she could be pregnant. Not to mention they weren't ready for it not financial, mentally, or emotionless.  
They were both still so young Mikoto being 24 and Fugaku 25. His business career just took off but even so that wasn't bring in enough to support them fully like he wanted. Literally 'just getting by' was not going to raise a child._

_But soon his fears and doubts were pushed to their limits as they hooked more needles into her. Lifting her legs up, the nurse came in. "Sir you might want to leave." He did want to leave. Leave and take Mikoto with him and never come back to this place. Make it erase from his mind. One of the nurses walked him out of the room and into the hall. Nothing could be seen as they covered the glass with a green curtain. So all he could do was wait._

_..._

_A couple of hours past and he was trying to fight sleep. The clock read 10:37, they had been here for nearly 7 hours. Just as Fugaku closed his eyes, one of the nurse came running towards him. "Sir you need to come quick. It's an emergency." That woke him up fully, so he got up and followed her down the hall. _

_ When he made it to the room he saw it. A baby boy, tiny, fragile, and almost pale. It looked almost lifeless. His eyes were closed tightly but his mouth was opened slightly. "What happened." his voice quivered as he turned his attention towards his wife. "There was problem with the deliver." he could feel the tears forming in his eyes, he couldn't be losing his wife. As if sensing his worries another doctor spoke up, "nothing wrong with your wife sir. She just needs rest." that brought his spirits up, but they were then brought back down as the first doctor spoke, "It's the baby. We fear there may have been a chance he didn't get the proper nutrition in the womb and there might be some long term effects."_

_"Effects. What kind of effects?" he asked. The doctor looked at him and sigh, "brain damage, weakened lungs. And there's a possible chance he might have some heart problems. It would be a miracle if he lived past 2 weeks." Fugaku nearly fell back, the words scared him and made him want to cry. He turned towards his son, who was being examined by the doctors. He looked so peaceful, almost as if he was dead. No, he shook that thought out his head. He didn't want to lose his son. _

_"Itachi" his voice came out as a shock to him. The nurse turned her attention towards him, "what was that sir?" Fugaku looked at her and said, "his name. Itachi Uchiha." Yeah he was going to name his son, Itachi. If there was a reason to it, he didn't know but that name suited the child. "Can I hold him?"_

_The nurse looked at him before smiling and shaking her head. She handed the baby to him after wrapping him into a blanket. Fugaku stared down at his son and smiled a little. This was still all to sudden and confusing but he would accept it. "I'm your father" he whispered. Itachi's eyes had opened slightly, they were a dark onyx color just like his mother. It made him smile._

_..._

_"Uh." attention was turned towards Mikoto, who was waking up. Sitting up slightly she looked around the room. She saw the doctors, some hospital equipment, Fugaku holding a baby, a wheel chair-. 'Fugaku holding a baby' she turned her attention towards him. "Fugaku. Who's baby is that?"_

_Fugaku turned to his wife and smiled. "Ours. And his name is Itachi." Mikoto gasped and covered her mouth, "Let me see him." she pleaded and was soon holding the baby. He was so small and delicate, "Itachi." she whispered. The name did suit him well, she couldn't help but smile at him. Even as the doctors told her the conditions and problems she still continued to smile as her eyes never left her son's face._

_She turned her attention towards Fugaku, "Let's go home."_

* * *

_Months later_

_Despite what the doctors said Itachi did live past two weeks._

But taking care of a child like Itachi was beyond hard. He'd cry a lot, scream til he was red in the face and out of breath. They couldn't let him get to hot or cold. It was check up after check up. Mikoto, she tried her best to take care of him while Fugaku worked but it was impossible. She couldn't even breast feed him.

Mikoto let out a tired sigh as she washed Itachi. He was going on 6 months, but was still so small. The doctors did warn her about that. They said his condition were hindered him physically and mentally. She turned her attention back to Itachi as he was making small splashes with his hands. He could barely sit up by himself, she worried if he was every going walk or even crawl.

Itachi turned to her and smiled, his lips tiny and red while his wet hair stuck to his scalp. Mikoto couldn't help but smile back at him as tears feel her eyes. The doctors had kept telling her, he'd be effected mentally and physically but did that also effect him emotionally. She didn't want her son growing up like this, what mother would.

He would never catch up to others. That's why she had yet to show him to the rest of the family. She was too afraid of what they say or do. And there was also her nephew Shisui, he was almost 3 but he was a 'normal' child. Mikoto felt the tears flowing out of her face now, her soon there was a possibility he'd never be 'normal'

She looked at him. He was a peaceful baby, when he wasn't sick or anything. It pained her to watch him, fight. Already he had been to the hospital over 50 times in the last 6 months. No, he couldn't live like this anymore. And what kind of person would she be if she let him? All she had to do was end it and everything would be better for the three of them.

Mikoto turned the faucet back on and the tub slowly begin to fill. Higher and higher to water went til it was almost over filled. Itachi's body light and thin, floated at the top. He didn't make a noise, just looked at Mikoto. She turned to him and he smiled, while her face remained blank and emotionless.

Slowly grabbing him, her eyes still blank and empty, she began to lean him down. That's when he began to cry and scream. Kicking the water with his hands and feet , he thrashed and screamed. Mikoto kept trying to slowly push him down.

"Mikoto!" that brought her back to reality and she pulled Itachi up just before his face hit the water. She turned around to see Fugaku, who had a look of worry and confusing. Wrapping Itachi's cold shivering body in a towel she stood up and looked at him.

"What happened?" she honestly didn't know, her mind had went blank for the last few minutes. Fugaku looked at her and shook his head, "nothing honey. Just give me him and get some rest." He slowly pulled Itachi away from her arms and lead her to the bedroom.

Once she was there he got Itachi dressed. Fugaku knew exactly what she was trying to do, he had those same thoughts before. But Itachi was still there son, so he couldn't do it. And something told him Mikoto, couldn't do it if she was thinking straight.

Sighing he touched Itachi's face. He was sleeping now, his chest slowing moving up and down. Nothing about this would prove to be easy, but he was ready for what was to come. And so was Mikoto. He just worried how Itachi would take it.

* * *

**A/N: So that's that, kind of any interesting chapter for me to write. If it seems a bit sketchy at first, I apologize. Please review.**


	2. Family

**Just a Bit Off**

**A/N: This chapter may seem weird, not in a bad way though. I had actually wrote it out not to long ago, but it didn't make any sense to me so now I'm just going to go with the flow of the idea. Hopefully this chapter comes out like I want. And I came up with the conclusion that since Shisui and Itachi are cousins, one of their parents are related to each other. Hopefully I got the age difference between them correct; let me know what you think of their relationship since the story will start off with them two. Enjoy and remember to review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Uchiha family**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Family_

Itachi would never catch up to anyone. Not even to his little brother.

_..._

"Come on Itachi. You're not even trying anymore." An annoyed Shisui whined. He pointed to the paper in front of them, 'I' "You have to say it." He had spent almost 3 hours trying to teach Itachi the alphabets and they couldn't get past the letter 'I'. No, they actually made it to 'L', it's just that Itachi kept skipping 'I'. Why he consisted on skipping the very letter his name starts with Shisui would never understand.

Itachi folded his arms and pouted, " I don't wanna." He whined , "can I have a cookie now." Shisui groaned slighty annoyed with Itachi, "no not until you get this right." He automatically regret the words once it left his mouth. Itachi looked as he wanted to cry and if he did Shisui would get in so much trouble. And he did not want that.

"Okay, okay. I'll give you a cookie, just don't cry." he pleaded and Itachi's face lifted up. They went into the kitchen and Shisui got down the cookies. "Remember your mom said no more than three sweets and you already had a chocolate bar, so don't take so much. Okay." Itachi nodded and smiled, cookie already almost half way in his mouth.

They went back into the living room and sat on the couch to watch tv. Shisui sighed and looked over at Itachi, his cousin. He remember when he first met Itachi which was a couple years ago. He was just turning 5 and Itachi was 2 alnost 3 , back then he didn't understand why everyone else acted like he was so fragile and stuff. They wouldn't even let him play with Itachi back then, they kept saying you might hurt him. But as the years went by and now that he was 8, Shisui knew what everyone worried about.

He wished Itachi was 'normal' like everyone else. They could of been best of friends; running around, play fighting, doing sports, and everything else. But Itachi was so small and fragile. They were barely 2 and half years apart, but Itachi's condition made it seem like more. So he tried to play with him, but they could only do so much together. Doctors and the other adults kept giving so many rules for him. Don't get him too tired, make sure he's hydrated, gets enough rest, etc. it was like taking care of a dog and not a person.

Shisui sighed and turned to look at Itachi. He had fell asleep, his body curled up into a ball. Shisui couldn't stay made at Itachi, no one could. Because Itachi did try his hardest to catch up with everyone else. It wasn't his fault he was like this. Shisui smiled at him and lied down on the other side of the couch and fell asleep

...

It was Shisui's mom who woke them both up. Shisui waking up first, then Itachi. "There's a surprise for you, Itachi'' Shisui's mother cooed. That made him jump up, along with Shisui. "What?" his eyes shinnied big and wide. "It's from your mother ." she said picking him up and walking to the other room, with Shisui following behind her. Itachi turned to him, "why didn't you tell me there was a surprise?" To be honest Shisui had no idea what his mother was talking about; even he wanted to know what the surprise was.

They stopped infront of the master bedroom and his mother slowly opened the door. Shisui looked, "Auntie?" Mikoto was holding something but he couldn't quite tell what it is. "Hi Shisui," she cooed before turning her attention to Itachi. "Come here sweetie" she said extending one of her arms out to him. Shisui's mother leaned him down so he could go to Mikoto.

"Auntie, said you have a surprise for me," he was whispering to her; something he did when he wanted something. "Can I see it?" Mikoto smile at him and ran her hands down his hair, making him laugh at the motion. Turn she turned her attention to the figure that Shisui had notice moments earlier and soon it was brought into view. No, not it; he. Shisui looked at it and blinked; Itachi leaned over the baby.

He turned to Mikoto, "It's a baby." he stated. She nodded, "yes Itachi it's a baby. But guess what?" He looked at her, "what?" Shisui kept staring at the baby; 'was he just born today' ran through his head. Did that mean? Mikoto's next sentence to Itachi confirmed his thoughts, "this is your little brother. His name is Sasuke."

"Sasuke," Itachi said. "Can I touch him." Mikoto nodded, 'telling him to be gentle' as he touched Sasuke's face. Shisui leaned over to get a better look. Would he be like Itachi; he was afraid to ask. Luckily he didn't have to because it seemed as if they were about to leave. Shisui didn't want to know anyway; didn't want to get his hopes too high or too goodbye to everyone, Shisui watch them drive away.

...

By the time they made it home Itachi was already sleeping again. Fugaku was already in the doorway waiting for them. He took Itachi out of the car and held him, while Mikoto took the carseat holding Sasuke. Bringing them both into the house, they laid Itachi on the couch and took Sasuke out carseat.

Mikoto have a worried sigh as she looked at both her sons. She worried about how they would grow up. Fugaku put his hand on hey shoulder trying to comfort her as much as possible. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." He said; his words seeming to try to comfort the both of them. He had a feeling that the two of them would grow up differently because of Itachi's condition. Hopefully they could do their best as parents to help the both of them grow up normally.

Mikoto nodded at his words. She hoped so; everything would be okay. That she wouldn't fail Sasuke like she did Itachi. And she wouldn't continue to fail him, she'd make sure he grew up normal. Make sure he and Sasuke grew up normally. That's all she wanted; for them to be a happy family. Was that too much to ask for?

* * *

** A/N: Ok so I know this chapter didn't really touch on anything related to Itachi and Sasuke. I don't know, guess I got sidetracked with Shisui and Itachi, I almost completely forgot about. Well anyway, still review and tell me what you think.**


	3. School

**Just a Bit Off**

**A/N: Thanks to all you guys who have reviewed so far. So enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: School_

There was no way Mikoto was going let her son fall behind in life.

...

"Itachi, sweetie wake up," Mikoto cooed shaking him wake. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes , "but I'm sleepy." Mikoto lifted him up off the bed, "come on hurry up and get dress. But be very quiet, we can't wake your father and brother up. Okay." Itachi gave a tired nod and went to get dressed.

Mikoto slowly went into her room and opened her dresser draw. Pulling out a bunch of documents, she careful being to look through them. 'Is this really a good idea,' she thought worriedly. For one she hadn't even consulted Fugaku about this, but she couldn't. He would say no, along with all the other doctors and family members. They would all protest and tell her he'd never be able to...

'No' she thought angrily to herself. 'I'm doing this for him,' she said picking up the documents and leaving the room. Itachi was already dressed eating a bowl of oatmeal in the kitchen. "Come on Itachi, get in the car." He just nodded and followed her to the car.

The drive took about an hour or so, during which Itachi had fell asleep. "Wake up sweetie, where here," Mikoto cooed shaking him wake. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, "where are we?" She took him out the car and held his hand as they walked towards this building.'Konoha Elementary'

"You're going to start school okay,sweetie." she replied as they walked into the building. They walked until they made it to the office, where she told Itachi to sit down on the chair and stay still. "Okay, mommy," he nodded still sleepy.

Mikoto walked into the office, with the documents she needed in her hands. "Hello, I'm here to register my son for school," she said as confidently as she could and handed over the papers. The lady at the desk just looked at her in silence and took the documents, handing her another set of papers in return. She sat down and looked out the office window, to check up on Itachi. Thankfully he was still sitting there like she told him to. Turning away she began to fill out the paper work.

...

Itachi sat on the chair swinging his feet back and forth since they didn't quite touch the ground. He just sat in silence, like his mother told him to. Minding his own business at least until, 'psst, hey kid."

He turned to see a boy taller than him with spike dark bluish hair. "Hm," he said steadily. " Mind helping me and my friends with something?" the boy asked staring at him. Itachi but some thought into it; he wasn't supposed to move from this spot but he liked to help people. Maybe if he told the boy his problem he'd understand. "I'm not supposed to leave this spot, my mommy said so."

The boy gave a disappointed huff, "come on please! Just help us, I'll make sure you get here back in the time before your mom notices." He was boring sad eyes into Itachi's own. Itachi didn't like seeing people upset, it made him upset. So he agreed, 'but I have to be back in time, so I won't get in trouble."

The boy gave him a big smile, "alright then. Come on." He walked out the room and Itachi followed behind him, looking around the strange place. "Oh, by the way name's Kisame." the boy said as he stopped in front of him and held out his hand.

Itachi shook his hand, "my name's Itachi." "Well then Itachi, come on; my friends are waiting. You can meet them," Kisame said hurrying down the hallway. Itachi nodded and followed him.

...

"Um, Mrs. Uchiha," the lady at desk called. Mikoto stood up with the papers in hand and followed her into another part of the office. "About your son, Itachi. His records are..." her voice trailed off and Mikoto knew what she was going at. Itachi, never going to school had no records what so ever. That's why at most she brought his medical records, social, and all the other things she felt she might need.

"Is there a problem, then. Will he still be able to get in?" she asked steadily. Luckily she got the answer she wanted when the lady nodded yes. But soon her joy would turn to disappointment and then anger.

"But there his medical records. And with that, he'd be put in remedial classes. Unless you don't want him to." Mikoto thought about, 'remedial classes. Class with kids like him.' and immediately decide against it. She wanted him to grow and flourish in an environment where he could be a normal child. No, she wouldn't put him in one of those classes, he would be in a regular one with regular kids. "I'd like him to be put in regular classes." she said finally giving her answer.

"Okay ma'am. I'll see what class he can be placed in" the lady replied as she went behind the desk and type a few things into the computer. "Alright there looks like there is an open slot in Ms. Chiyo's class room, he can be placed there."

Yes, Mikoto thought to herself, 'he's actually going to be put into school.' The thought of it left her with a huge smile as they walked down the hall. "Here we are, Ms. Chiyo." The on her face immediately disappeared among seeing the class room.

It was if designed for little kids; no it was designed for little kids. It was a kindergarten class room. Her eyes twitched, 'did they get his age confused' was the most calmest thought she could think right to the secretary Mikoto tried as calmly as she could to say, "Is there some kind of mistake?" It took all she could not to grit her teeth.

"Uh, well you see giving your son's medical records and such. He would need to be in a place where he could learn everything he needs at a steady past. " Her voice cut off when Mikoto glared daggers at her, "why is being placed in a kindergarten class?" Her voice was raising with anger.

"Well you see, he'd learn best here cause the learning pace is perfect..." again her voice trailed off due to Mikoto's 'if looks could kill you'd be dead by now' stare. "My son is 10 years old, not no 5. Put him in a class with children his age "

"But ma'am, the circulimun wouldn't be right for someone like-"

"No, don't fucking give me that! He is 10 years old, he belongs in a class with children his age." Mikoto screeched. So what she was being loud, so what she was using foul language near a class room of 4 and 5 year old; none of that matter. There was no way she'd let Itachi be put into this class room.

...

"Well here we are," Kisame said proudly. Itachi looked around the room, where they were he didn't actually know. But he did see a bunch of other kids, 8 to be exact 7 boys and a girl. Kisame gestured toward the group of kids, "Itachi these are my friends." Then turning towards them he said, "told you I'd bring someone to help."

On kid, who was wearing this orange cap held out his hand, "hi! Tobi is tobi. Are you here to help Tobi and his friends. Never seen you around here before, are you a foreigner. What's your name, where you live..." He was rambling so much, Itachi could barely keep up with what he was saying.

"Tobi shut up," now the boy with the whitish-sliver hair spoke, " It's obvious he doesn't go here, if he did he would be wearing one of these shitty uniforms like us." Itachi blinked at him, 'shitty' he'd never heard that word before.

Now it was the girl that spoke, "everyone be quiet, you're scaring the poor kid." She leaned over and looked at him, "hi I'm Konan." Konan then turned to the others and pointed at each one of them.

The one with the white hair was Hidan and the boy with the red hair Sasori. There was a blonde boy named Deidara and one with spiked brown hair name Kakuzu. He already knew Kisame and Tobi, there Zetsu and the boy with the orange hair was Yahiko but everyone called him Pein.

Pein said, "Itachi's your name right?" Itachi nodded, "yeah. Now what do you guys need help with?" Kisame went, "almost forgot about that. Come over hair." They all went out the class room door and down the hall through another doll 'til they were outside.

"Okay over here," Sasori said when they made it to this fence. "You see the we were playing with this ball and it went right over the fence. There's a small hole at the bottom but none of us can get all the way in and out. Think you could." Kisame said, giving him a pleading look at the end.

Itachi looked at the fence he guessed he could help out. "I think I can get through and get the ball." he said crouching down to hole at the bottom. He fit through easily, giving his small and underdeveloped body structure.

Popping up on the other side, he made it through. "Okay I'm through, where's the ball." Hidan clapped, "he actually made it through. Awesome." Pein pointed over in the distance, "it's a red and black ball, should be somewhere over there."

"Be careful," Konan said as he began walking down the trail. It was more like a forest on the other side of the fence, with lots of trees and rocks. Itachi walked on a log, tottering as it rocked under his weight. The ball must of been really far, because soon the others left his view. But he said he would get the ball and that's what he'd do.

Walking down further, he had tripped a few times and scraped his skin; but other than that he was fine. Actually it was kind of fun, he had never been in a place like this before. His parents would never let him do something like this, they were always so cautious and everything. But Itachi like this place, he wanted to come back here again; he liked those kids. He never meet anyone else outside his family before and they seemed like fun. Where ever his mom just took him, he hoped she'd bring him back.

"The ball", he said to no one but him self. Picking it up, he brushed off the dirt and leaves that clung to it. 'Now to get back,' he said to himself running back down the trail. Making it back he exclaimed, "I found the ball." He stopped right in front of the fence; extremely tired and out of breath.

"Hey your back. Took you long enough, thought something had happened." Hidan said. "Yeah, you did take a long time. Was the ball really that far away?" Pein asked. Konan pushed him aside, "hey stop with the questions. Help him out, he looks like he might pass out."

That wasn't an understatement. Itachi felt as if he might pass out. He wasn't suppose to run that long or do any type of exercise that would strain his already weak muscles; not that he knew that. Climbing back under the fence with the ball in hand, he came out looking about ready to pass out. Kisame took his hand a stood him up, "come on let's get back inside. Remember we still need to get you back before your mom notices."

Itachi nodded his head, he had actually forgotten all about that. Making it into the building and down a couple halls they made it back to the original point. But Mikoto was no where to be found; meaning that he made it back in time before she could notice or she went looking for him. But he was to exhausted to worry about it and sat down in the chair.

"You're really small, you know that?" Sasori pointed out. "What are you 6?" Itachi looked at him and shook his head, "I'm 10, just turned it in June." They all gave him a shocked look. "Wow, un. You're the same age as us. " Deidara exclaimed. "Maybe they'll put you in the same class as us."

"Yes!" Kisame went, "Mr. Kakashi, best teacher ever."Itachi just nodded, he was getting sleepy all over again. Zetsu seemed to be the first one to take the hint, "you guys, I think he's falling asleep." Tobi jumped up, "Tobi wanna take a nap too."

"We got to get back to class, break times almost up," Pein stated. They all nodded in agreement. They all turned to leave. "We got to go Itachi. Hope you get into the same class as us." Kisame said being the last one to leave. Itachi had already fell back to sleep.

...

Who ever said, 'angry words won't get you no where' has clearly never meet Mikoto. Because she had caused one of the biggest scenes in history, inside that office. Yelling and everything, a bunch of teachers and staff members were staring at her. But she could care less, she was going to get Itachi into the school and he was going to be put into the right class room.

'Mr. Kakashi.' she said to herself looking at the class room door. This had better not be like the last one, or else she would of blew a fuse and destroyed somethings. The door was opening so she walked in. But the room was empty, so she walked around the room. On the board was the lesson, they were learning how multiplication and division.

'This is perfect,' she thought happily to herself. Yes he would be put in this class room. No way around it; she walked out the class room closing it behind her in satisfaction. Making it back to the office, she signed the remaining off the paper work.

"Okay, here's the uniform. He has to wear it everyday, except on Friday; students can wear whatever they want on Fridays or other special occasions. Here's his bus information, and supply list. He can start tomorrow." the secretary said handing all those items to her, along with her papers. Mikoto took it all and walked away with a satisfied grin on her face. She had did it, actually got him into school.

'Aw' she thought to herself, seeing Itachi curled up on the chair sleeping. 'He must of fell back asleep waiting for me.' Tapping him awake she whispered, 'Itachi sweetie wake up. Time to go." Opening his eyes slowly, he sat up and looked at her, "your back." he said yawning.

...

Walking over to the car, Mikoto placed all the items in the trunk and the proceed to get Itachi into the car. She stopped upon seeing the small cut that was one the side of his face. "Itachi, where you get that cut?" she said worriedly buckling him in. Itachi touched the small scrape on his face, "I was helping kids get there ball. It had fell outside this fence, and they asked me to help."

Pulling out the parking space Mikoto laughed quietly to herself. So she was wrong, he didn't actually stay there the whole time. It warmed her heart to know he meet some kids and did something on his own. "Had fun,then?" she said through her laugh.

Itachi nodded and laughed along with her, "can I come back here again?" Mikoto nodded, "of course sweetie, you'll be going to this school. Starting tomorrow, you'll have Mr. Kakashi." She immediately noticed Itachi jump up at the name, "that's the guy they were talking about. Kisame said he's really cool."

Mikoto smiled as she felt tears in her eyes forming. Not only did he meet other kids, but ones his age. She couldn't have been more proud of him; he was growing so well. Despite what all the those doctors and therapist said. He was her son and she would make sure he had the best. That's why she didn't let him be put into those special ed or kindergarten classes. No, she wanted him to flourish and grow. No matter what anyone said Itachi was not a slow child.

Itachi's next question throw her for a loop, "mommy what does shitty mean?" Nearly swerving the car, she burst out laughing. Where did he here that word from? It couldn't have been from her could it? Through the front mirror she saw him sink down in his chair at the sound of her laugh. "Where did you hear that word from," she asked trying her best to stifle her laugh.

"Well Hidan said something about the uniforms being, 'shitty'. So I was wondering what it meant." he said. Mikoto laughed again, this time not as hard, "don't worry about it sweetie. Just know it's not a word that should be used all the time." He nodded and laughed along with her.

Now all worries had left her mind. He'd be just fine, despite everything. Yes, every thing would be just fine. Her son, her baby Itachi was a special one. Different from the rest. But not in a bad way, not in a mental way. Everyone tried to make it seem like he was messed up, incomplete, never able to catch up. But Mikoto knew better, then all those professionals and such. Itachi was her son. No, he wasn't messed up all. He was just a bit off.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah people, title reference. To say this is a chapter about school, I feel like I made some grammar mistakes and such. But oh well, live and let learn. So what did you think about this chapter; I think I may have described some of the characters wrong. How was the introduction of the Akatsuki; they'll be important characters in a lot of later chapters. Oh and sorry for not giving a warning about the time skip, considering Itachi was only 5 in the last chapter and now he's 10. But anyway review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Issues

**Just a Bit**

**A/N: Rereading over my stories makes me realize some things. 1. They're really good and 2. I have horrible grammar. It was mistake after mistake and stuff like that. So now I'm trying to look over every single chapter I write carefully before posting. So read, review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I make no profit from writing.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: __Issues_

Mikoto would raise hell for her children

...

_2 months later_

Fugaku was looking through the mail when something caught his attention. 'Konoha Elementary Schools'. 'That's odd' he thought to himself. Why would they me sending anything here? Out of curiosity he decide to open it.

_Dear Mrs. Uchiha,_

_There have been some complications with your son's (Itachi Uchiha) enrollment. Yes, he is a friendly and well behaved child but his learning ability is not as well developed as other children. And many parents are upset by the fact that the circuluim is being changed because of one child. Some have even with as far to petition the removal of Itachi and have him placed in a class more 'suitable' for his learning, so they're children can continue at the right 5th grade standard pace. There will be a PTA meeting coming this Thursday that I recommend you come to if you have any concerns, questions, or statements in regards to this situation_

_I personally have enjoyed working with your son; along with many other students, and would prefer if he was to stay in my class_

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Kakashi_

Fugaku read the note over and over. Itachi was in school. How and why did he not know about this? The note was dated around early October, which meant Itachi had to have been going to school for about 2 months. Why had he not notice this every morning when he left for work? Why had he not paid attention to the noises he heard downstairs like showers and things like that? Why had Mikoto not tell him about this?

The door swung open and in walked Mikoto and the boys. Seeing Fugaku's worried face she sent them both upstairs to bed. " What's the matter," she asked cautious, seeing the note clutched in his hands. She knew this would come eventually, why she didn't tell him right away. But the cat was out of the bag now and all she could do is sit back and see his reaction.

"Why, how, when?" Fugaku was still clutching the note in his hand "why didn't you tell me about this?" Mikoto tried to think of what to say before replying back with, "you would of objected to it." She felt that was most likely true, because he was the one to follow the doctor's orders and all that stuff. Probably most of the family would object to Itachi being in school. "Did you even make sure he was ready?" Fugaku snarled angrily at her.

"Of course he was ready," she retorted back angrily "what makes you think he's not?" Fugaku pushed the note in front of her, and she snatched it out his hand. She read it over and over, her eyes stopping at different parts and such. She could feel her own blood boiling in her veins as she placed the note on the table. The hell, did these people think they were doing. Who the hell did they think they were; to try to pull her son out of class and make like he didn't belong. "You see what I'm saying" Fugaku's voice broke her concentration.

"You could of at least put him in a class where he could learn better, without interfering with other kids." The line, simply yet forcefully crossed the line. The same line that the secretary at the school had tried to cross. She wasn't about to put her son into a special ed class or a kindergarten class. No, Sasuke was in kindergarten. Itachi he was in 5th. Just the thought of it mad her angry.

"Listen here and you listen here good," her voice rose with every word. "There is no way in hell that I'd put Itachi in a special ed's class. Fuck what the doctors think, fuck what the school thinks, fuck what those parents think and fuck what you think." Her face was turning a dark red as she continued, "my son, my sons will grow up perfectly and experience all life has to offer them and I'll be damned if I let someone stop them."

Fugaku stood in shock at her words. He didn't know what he could say or what he should of said. But there was nothing that could be at the moment because of what caught his eyes. Caught Mikoto's attention to, turning her anger into worry as she looked at the shaking figure standing by the stair case.

Fugaku was the first to speak or at least tried to. "Itachi," he said cautiously as he looked side to side at Mikoto. "Sweetie," she went trying to calm her voice down. Itachi just stood there looking at both of them. He didn't say anything but there was a worried and frightened look on his face. Mikoto stepped to come closer towards him and he ran upstairs. "Itachi," she called out but he had already slammed the door.

...

"Is mommy and daddy okay," Sasuke asked looking over at Itachi. He nodded staring at the door 'why were they arguing about me' he wonder sadly. He had never heard them, especially mother, so mad. It was just like how at school he'd hear teachers talking about him. They didn't want him there and he couldn't understand it. He liked it there, liked his teacher and he liked his friends. 'Do they hate me' he couldn't help but wonder and shook his head at the thought. That's the last thing he wanted was for anyone to hate him.

"'Tachi," Sasuke whispered bringing him back to reality. "You're crying, what's wrong?" Itachi brought his hands up to his face and wiped a tear away. He didn't even realize he was crying. Shaking his head he went, 'it's nothing.' Sasuke frowned at him before wrapping his arms around him. "It's okay, you shouldn't be crying," it made Itachi want to cry even more. Sasuke patted his head and wiped a tear that was forming at his eyes.

Sasuke might not have known about Itachi's condition, but as far as he could tell Itachi was sensitive. So he was always to comfort him, because that's what brothers were for. "Mom says I'll start school soon. It'll be fun." Sasuke said trying to comfort Itachi.

It worked because Itachi did smile, you'll go to Konoha just like me." Sasuke's face lit up and he smiled, hugging Itachi. Itachi smiled and returned the hug, "we should get some sleep it's late."

Sasuke nodded, "can I sleep in here." He looked up at Itachi with puppy like eyes. "Yeah," and Sasuke yelped in joy. Itachi shhed him, "don't make mom and dad come in". He wasn't sure if they were still mad at him and he didn't wasn't to know. Sasuke nodded before climbing into bed. "Night 'Tachi." "Night Sasuke"

...

Mikoto and Fugaku both sat at the kitchen table in silence. Neither saying anything for some time. Fugaku spoke first, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted." Mikoto looked up at him, her eyes tearing up. "I'm the one who overreacted." The tears started falling down her face and dripping on the table. Fugaku took her hands in his, "it'll be okay."

Mikoto nodded before getting up from the table. Fugaku followed behind her, as she walked up the stairs. She wanted to check up on the boys, make sure they were okay. It had broke her heart to see Itachi crying because of her and Fugaku's arguing. She knocked on Itachi's room door, receiving no answer.

Walking in she smiled at the sight. Her two beautiful sons, all she wanted was the best for them. Fugaku did too, but they had different ways of doing it. But they'd have to come to an agreement on how to raise them together.

So Itachi would stay in school and Sasuke would start. They'd be a happy family, a normal family. And above all else, they'll be happy.

* * *

** A/N: bleh, I really need to keep up with my fanfics. Don't want to keep you guys waiting to long. Just have a lot to do. Oh well. ****I feel more or less content with this chapter. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
